Expensive audio equipment is for individuals that desire to hear the very best output from their audio systems. Sometimes these individuals will refer to their audio equipment as high performance equipment. In addition, the stores that sell such high end audio equipment charge a great deal of money for the equipment.
However, there is a problem with the devices that are used to support the high performance audio and electronic equipment. For example, some support devices are not structurally sound, wobble, or are moved or swayed by vibrations in the floor. Indeed, merely walking by the audio equipment will cause the sound produced to become garbled or may even result in the audio equipment skipping. Such skipping is undesirable for a plurality of reasons. Performance degradation is also caused by vibration and noise from the speakers and other sources in the system that are transmitted directly or indirectly to the equipment of the system.
In addition, there are audio and electronic equipment stands on the market, but these products require the customer to assembly them in most instances. Assembling audio stands requires the customer follow complicated instruction that must be filed exactly. If the instructions are not followed exactly, then the stand will be built incorrectly and sound quality will be diminished. In addition, once assembled the user is not able to modify these stands.
In addition, these audio stands have fixed dimensions, meaning the customer is provided with no option of reconfiguring the stand. Thus, a new stand must be ordered each time the customer purchases a piece of audio or electronic equipment that is not able to be accommodated on the stand. The old stand is either put into storage or disposed of and large amounts of money may end up being wasted.
Thus, there is a need for a stand for electronic and audio equipment that overcomes these problems associated with stands currently available.